Parker Episode 4: Scrier
Scrier '''is the fourth episode of the first season of the television series Marvel's Spider-Man: Parker. The fourth episode features the birth of fan-favorite villain Morbius, as well as the iconic moment where Peter unmasks his uncle's killer. Summary The episode begins during a dark and rainy night. In an abandoned warehouse, a man wearing a ski mask dashes madly across a metal bridge suspended in the air. Below him are rusting construction machines. He looks down at the machines as he runs. "Stop running!" a booming voice commands, echoing through the building. The man in the ski mask does so, aiming his pistol at the darkness around him. "Who are you?" the man mutters, his voice frail and trembling with fear. "Please, show mercy, man!" Suddenly, the source of the voice drops down from the ceiling, landing perfectly on his feet. It is Peter, clad in his red hoodie and blue jeans. A look of militant anger floats in his eyes. "What about my uncle?" The boy yells. "Did you show ''him ''mercy?" The man's eyes widen, he turns to run the other direction, but a web line shoots from Peter's watch, hitting the man's legs. and tripping him. The man starts to scream, but his mouth is covered by the second blast. "You shouldn't have made Norman Osborn angry all those years ago." Peter tells the man as he approaches him. "Ol' Normie's the one who told me where to find you." The startled man lays on the ground in shock. Peter grabs the back of the man's head, slamming it hard against the metal grated floor. Just as Peter prepares for the final blow, sirens are heard in the distance. Peter thinks for a few moments, staring down at the man's face. The man kicks Peter in the face, sending him flying back. His mouth still covered with webs, he raises his pistol into the air and fires. The bullet misses Peter, who jumps up and kicks the man in return. As a result, the man's mask is sent flying away, along with the webs bound to it. Peter's heart skips a beat. The man's face... it's the same man he let free from the convenience store. Peter's eyes fill with tears as he slowly backs away. "No!" Peter yells. "No, it can't be you. I could've stopped you." The man doesn't seem to recognize Peter. He drops the gun, turning and running the other direction. Dizzy and sobbing, Peter doesn't follow... instead he drops to his knees in pain. '''The next day at Midtown High School: Peter sits alone in Mr. Morbius' classroom, sad and alone. Tears sit in his eyes waiting to pour. Suddenly, Gwen enters the room. She comforts Peter, finally confessing her love toward him. Scared, Peter barges out the school doors and into the street, not seeing the out-of-control school bus coming his way. He throws a quick glance to make sure that nobody's looking before leaping into the air, avoiding the bus. Just when he thinks he's safe, the bus driver exits... clad in a black robe and horrifying mask! It's Scrier! A shocked Peter charges at his foe, but the masked man transforms into pure smoke. Peter looks around, wondering how the villain made such a great escape. Was this new foe really a man? Or was he something more powerful? Desperate for help, Peter confronts Mary Jane and Gwen for help, revealing his secret identity to both of them. Desperate to help, the girls help Peter find a way to use the internet to track the movements of the mysterious Scrier: a serial killer known for his theatrical tactics. Gwen even makes a remark about his similarities to the master magician "Mysterio". Peter discovers a way to use Wi-Fi to track Scrier's advanced technology, and his search leads him to a secret Oscorp laboratory near the edge of Osborn Lake. Knee-deep in freezing water, Peter stumbles through the flooded lair, calling out Scrier's name. The cloaked figure drops from the sky, landing on a metal platform above Peter. The boy uses his webs to pull on the platform, destroying it and sending Scrier plummeting down into the water beside Peter. The two fight in the water, their struggle ending with Peter knocking his opponent out cold. Desperate to not let his foe drown, Peter carries the body over to a floating platform, where he collapses exhausted beside Scrier. Peter rips the horrifying mask off the man's head to reveal the bloody face of... Norman Osborn! Shocked, Peter swims away, leaving Osborn adrift deep in the heart of his own creation. Continuing to explore the laboratory, Peter comes across a room filling with hazardous chemicals. Peter steals a few bottles before leaving. Back at school, Peter has the bottles analyzed by Mr. Connors, who has replaced Mr. Morbius as the head of the Midtown Technology and Sciences Team. Connors tells Peter that the chemicals are phenomenal as he is told that Peter is the one who made them. It is revealed that the chemicals trigger the brain's subconscious, allowing the brain to go mad. This explains Scrier's so called "super-powers"... really just hallucinations. Peter takes the chemicals home and hides them under his bed. Just in case. Meanwhile at Oscorp Tower, the runaway (and wounded) Norman Osborn overlooks the progress of one of his favorite studies - known only as Project Dracula. He watches in pride as his subject, a frightened Mr. Morbius, is transformed into a hideous creature with razor-sharp nails and eyes as red as blood. Norman claims that soon he will finally get his revenge on Parker. The episode ends in Peter's bedroom, with a romantic scene involving Peter and MJ. The two bond as Peter shows her the batch of Scrier's chemicals. MJ confesses to Peter that Gwen is in love with him as well, but Peter says that he doesn't care. Peter and MJ kiss while the camera pans out to reveal mystical form of Scrier, stalking Peter from afar.